


不动声色16

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [26]
Category: BB - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Series: 博君一肖 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424458
Kudos: 21





	不动声色16

占有欲极强s博x洁癖头牌m战  
我这个人满身阴暗，还总想着给你一点阳光。

（41）  
“唔——嗯哈……五、五个……主人……”  
肖战的穴口一翕一阖，在王一博目不转睛地注视下，将最后一颗圆球从肠道内挤出，“当啷”一声砸在铺满卵石的走道上。  
“小奴隶可真厉害，下了五颗‘蛋’呢。”王一博随意地将那颗湿淋淋的球体踢到一旁，通体透明的小球有些无辜地滚进草丛深处。  
肖战一张小脸涨得通红，飞快地瞟了王一博一眼，讨饶的话还没说出口，轻启的小嘴就被堵上了一个强制开口器。  
王一博毫不费力地把肖战从地上抱起来，一米八多的大男人在他惊人的臂力下竟也显出几分任人摆布的弱小来。王一博伸手一扫，石桌上清雅的茶具瞬间狼狈地挤作一团，甚至有一盅跌落了台面，茶水倾洒，茗香更甚。  
王一博把怀中人放在石桌上，石块冰凉的触感让浑身灼热的肖战狠狠打了个颤。男人勾指挑弄被乳夹压迫充血的乳首，时不时用指甲搔刮细小的乳缝。胀痛伴着瘙痒，快感似是一股无处释放的电流，顺着神经纤维流窜。肖战忍不住小幅度扭动着身体，试图把酸胀酥麻的两点再往王一博手中送去。  
摘下了陪伴肖战多年的两粒乳夹，王一博用亲肤的胶布贴了两枚带着电极片的乳首跳蛋。开关打开的一瞬，肖战几乎像是一条砧板上垂死的鱼，扬起修长的脖颈，不住地摇头，修长的双腿蜷曲又伸直，似乎这样就能减轻些电流带去的痛苦。极其微弱的电流在乳头这种敏感地带都宛若酷刑，肖战却悲哀地发现自己的下体愈发涨硬。  
王一博把项圈的环扣又紧了几分，用一字束缚架铐住了肖战的手脚。窒息的怖惧丝丝缕缕地蔓延，行动被限制的羞耻感与凌辱感让肖战更加兴奋。王一博同样不再抑制本性的躁动，蛰伏已久的性器轻而易举地埋入了那紧致的秘境，引得肖战又是几声黏腻的呻吟倾泻出口，挣扎着想要突围束具的禁锢，却只是让二人契合地更加严丝合缝。  
柔软的肠肉如同蚌肉一般包裹着王一博，欲仙欲死，他拍了拍肖战光滑丰腴的臀瓣：“乖，夹紧一点。”  
肖战颇为乖巧地嘤咛一声，后穴狠狠收缩，如同婴孩吮奶一般嘬住了那根巨硕。紧绞的肠肉让王一博舒爽地低叹出声，肖战的服从更是让王一博双目通红，耀武扬威地戳弄着。  
哪怕是时间与空间的分隔，也不能削弱王一博对这具身体的了解与渴望，他清楚肖战的每一个敏感点——知道顶弄哪里会让肖战后穴高潮，知道如何抽插会使肖战不住颤抖，知道如何研磨能叫肖战开口讨饶。  
食髓知味，至死方休。  
王一博的唇和指肚一点一点抚过肖战浑身最敏感的部位，颤动的喉结，分明的锁骨，红肿的乳头，小巧的肚脐，以及被禁锢的分身。肖战像上了岸的鱼一般香汗淋漓，脚趾紧紧蜷缩，宛如十只玉扣。  
强烈的情欲激得肖战眼角滑下清泪，王一博大发慈悲地摘了那口塞，不成调的呻吟立马倾泻，听得王一博只觉下体又涨大一圈。他腰部一挺，性器再次狠狠撞进肖战的身体，仿佛两个肉球也要埋进去似的，被撑开的钝痛让肖战浑身都软成了水。  
紧接着，在宛如狂风暴雨般的抽送下肖战只觉得眼前一片雪白，密集的攻伐令他自顾不暇。湿黏的下体除了快感已经感受不到其他，只有那根灼炽的巨硕，还有灭顶的欢愉，一刀一刀凌迟着他脆弱的神经。  
“主人……主人！嗯啊……”肖战第三次后穴高潮、前端却无法释放时终于受不住折磨，可怜巴巴地开口，蜜穴讨好一般地吮吸留恋着粗大的茎体，试图唤起男人一丝半点的同情。王一博抽插了百来下，也接近发泄的边缘，便抬手弹了弹贞操笼关押的玉茎，又换来几声肖战压抑的浪叫。  
“小奴隶，求求我？”  
“求、求求主人，要坏了…要被操坏了……呜呜嗯……让战战射出来吧……”  
王一博冷笑着摇头，性器蛮横地在肠道内冲撞，次次都精准地顶住前列腺那块软肉：“几年不见，战战怎么变笨了？都说精液养人，难不成是因为主人我没有滋润你不成？”  
肖战迷离着一双眼，接连不停的冲撞让他根本丧失了思考能力，大脑一片空白，想要释放射精的欲望又过于强烈，只得慌不择言地叫：“老公！老公……求你……啊！唔……”  
王一博扯开了贞操笼，低吼一声朝着肖战敏感点那处突刺，身下人的精关几乎是瞬间失守，憋屈了太久的少年轻阖的眼睫微微颤抖，漂亮的性器一股股地喷射着浓稠的浊液。肖战失神地望着浅蓝色的天，看那飘忽不定的云，身体还在不自主地战栗痉挛。  
王一博解开了一字型的束具，握着肖战纤细的脚踝，把人掰折成方便进入的姿势，又冲刺了几下，终于在他体内酣畅淋漓地释放。灼热的精液拍打在肠壁上，发泄完毕后王一博仍旧不愿抽离，用巨硕把白浊全数堵在肖战体内，肖战强忍着精液逆流的怪诞，甚至觉得自己的肚子都鼓胀起来。

（42）  
那天的性爱疯狂，甚至多少年后都令肖战心有余悸。  
王一博像是魔怔了一般，无休无止地索取侵犯，而肖战亦然，绷着最后的神志，保持着清醒状态毫无保留地接纳着粗暴。  
直到最后，肖战瘫软在王一博怀里的时候，已经连一根指头都懒得移动，眼皮懈怠地低垂着，甚至连呼吸都嫌疲惫。王一博给他做了清洁，水汽氤氲之中肖战接连打了好几个哈欠，却始终撑着万钧沉重的眼皮不肯闭眼。  
好像沉睡在无尽黑夜中之后，眼前人就会再度消失一般。  
肌肉的酸痛在热水浸泡过后几乎是立马找上门来，哪哪都酸疼，后穴和乳尖更是重灾区。肖战感觉自己宛若被人遗弃的提线木偶，快要散架，干脆哼哼唧唧地挂在王一博身上。后者在性事之外的地方往往由着他，好脾气地环抱着香软的美人，脚步稳健，完全看不出纵欲过度对他造成的影响。  
肖战后怕地想，如果方才不是自己哭的楚楚，恐怕这个男人还能按着自己做到天亮。  
王一博把肖战小心翼翼地放在床榻上，床单上薰衣草的淡雅和阳光的甜香一下子沁到肺里去了，肖战耸着鼻子狠狠地嗅了几下，像午后吃饱喝足的猫那般心满意足地闭上眼去。  
身边塌陷下去，王一博也躺着床上，伸手把肖战捞进了怀里。男人赤裸着上身，纯男性的气息带着令人窒息的压迫，紧实的肌肉鼓囊囊的，火热的皮肤贴着肖战的耳廓，心跳声清晰地传来。  
肖战的心七上八下地乱跳一通，突然想起什么似的，睁开眼去，恰好和王一博脉脉含情注视着自己的眼眸撞了个正着。  
后者脸皮何其厚实，丝毫没有偷窥被抓包的羞赧，反而邪佞地笑了一下，抬手捏住了肖战挺翘的鼻头：“快点睡觉。不然的话……”轻佻的薄唇凑近了肖战的左耳：“我怕我忍不住操你。”  
肖战反而因这不荤不素的下流情话闹了个红脸，纯情得像个未成年高中生似的，捏着被角踟蹰了一下，还是坚持道：“主人……一博，这四年，我……”  
话还没出口，声音已哽咽。  
被人劈头盖脸地骂作“绊脚石”时他没觉得委屈，四年的分别不可相见他没觉得难熬，王一博控制着他的喜怒哀乐高潮快感他没觉得难耐，却此刻在男人无限深情的目光下，酸涩的情绪一下子翻涌上心头。  
我游历了几千万公里的山河想同你一说，沿途的湖光秋色、山樱花火也想描摹，天上永恒星月最美的辉光也试图敛些给你——我这个人满身阴暗，还总想着给你一点阳光。  
眼前却一黑，王一博捂住了肖战的眼。  
男人的手很宽大，和主人一样带着抹不平的棱角，甚至有些粗粝的茧。  
“你是我的奴，我是你的主。”王一博沉稳的声音像一盘年久的磁盘，缓缓流淌在耳畔，安抚着肖战脆弱的情绪，“无论你走多远，我都等在原地。  
所以你看，你不会找不到我的。”  
蓦的，掌心一片湿热。  
tbc.


End file.
